Image forming devices like printers and copiers are often used in environments where multiple users have access to them. For example, such devices may be employed in libraries, computer labs in schools and the like, and in other similar locations. In these environments, it is often desirable for costs of use of such image forming devices be tracked and charged to users. While the costs of use of such devices may be tracked and stored within the image forming devices themselves, such an approach presents a problem. In particular, users may tamper with the operation of such devices and prevent the costs associated with their use from being accessed. For example, a user may shut down the device just before a print production is complete, thereby preventing the assessment of charges for the print production.